


Causes of Action

by faithharkness



Series: The Graceverse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, The Graceverse, plot got in my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aristotle said that every action must be due to one or other of seven causes.  This is a Torchwood look at that principle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to apply these causes to Jack and Ianto's relationship(s). Because I had to use her classics degree for something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of _Cyberwoman_ , Ianto breaks and needs healing, so he turns to someone familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted _Grace_ , which is my long fic where the OFC in this chapter comes from, to AO3 yet; at least not the part(s) that introduce the OFC. The short and dirty version is she and Ianto worked together at Torchwood 1, where they were both wetworks specialists. They have a lot of history and have kept in touch since Canary Wharf. Oh, and Ianto is a very strong empath. Jack is not in this story, so if you don't like Ianto with anyone but Jack, you may want to skip this. My feelings won't be hurt...really. *sniff* :)

Even without the caller ID, she had known it was him. No one else in the world could put that much emotion into silence.

“I’m coming,” she said, then hung up before he could find his voice to argue. Or worse, apologize for calling.

Elle drove as fast as she dared to his flat; thanking anyone who was listening that he didn’t live far away. She gave in to her training and parked two streets away, quickly walking the remaining distance. She only knocked twice before picking the lock; if Ianto hadn’t answered after that, he wasn’t going to answer.

“Ianto?” she called softly as she entered the apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her, reminding herself to scold Ianto for not having a proper security system.

“Ianto?” she said, more loudly, as she moved toward the living room.

A shuddering sob answered her.

Elle stepped fully into the room and saw him curled up on the sofa. Her heart broke a little; Ianto never curled up on the couch. If he wasn’t sitting upright on it, he was sprawled across the entire thing.

She sat down beside his head and lightly ran her hand through his hair. “Tell me,” she said.

He began muttering. She had to lean her head down until her ear was next to his mouth to understand him.

“Sorry…so sorry…Lisa…sorry…stop…” he repeated over and over.

Elle was confused. Lisa was dead. Had died at Canary Wharf. She wracked her brain: it wasn’t Lisa’s birthday or their anniversary.

She took Ianto firmly by the shoulders and muscled him into a sitting position. “Tell me,” she repeated.

“I’m sorry,” he said, louder this time.

“For what?”

“I can’t…all my fault,” he said, not looking at her.

Elle took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. “Tell me,” she ordered.

His gaze locked on hers and he began to shake.

She recognized the symptom; he was starting to overload empathically.

“Ianto! What are you feeling?” she asked.

“Everything,” he said, agony in his voice.

“Focus, Ianto! What’s yours?”

“Betrayal,” he gasped.

“Who betrayed you?” she asked.

“No, my betrayal.”

Elle wondered what he could have possibly done. He had said Lisa’s name. Did he feel he had betrayed her somehow?

“What else?” she prompted.

“Pain.”

“Okay. Physical or emotional?”

“Yes,” he gasped, trying to get away from her.

She held fast to his arms. “Okay. We can work with that. What else?”

“Loss…horror…pain…fear,” he said in a rush.

She pulled him close to her, his forehead pressed against her throat. “Take a deep breath, Ianto,” she said quietly but firmly.

He obeyed and the shuddering slowed.

“Now, one at a time. Who did you betray?” she asked, knowing Ianto’s nature. Knowing he would feel that most fiercely.

“Everyone.”

“Who, Ianto?”

“Jack. Tosh. Owen. Gwen. Even you,” he said softly, beginning to cry again.

She sat for a few moments, quietly rocking him. 

“You have to talk to me. It’s the only way to get through it and you know it,” she said softly.

“I can’t,” he gasped.

She pushed him away slightly, so he had to look her in the eye. “You can. You have to.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Ianto,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “It’s why you called me. There’s nothing you can say that I can’t take. You know that. Trust me,” she whispered, broadcasting calm and comfort.

He opened his eyes, his expression hard and lost at the same time. “I kept Lisa alive in the basement of Torchwood Three.”

Elle swallowed hard and held his gaze, keeping her reaction to the statement locked down. She concentrated hard on thoughts of warmth and trust. 

“Tell me.”  
****

He was being crushed under the weight of it all. Halfway through the telling, he had been unable to keep himself upright and fell into Elle’s arms, his head against her breast. She didn’t move away, didn’t deny him this small comfort. She shifted her arms and held him as she listened to his story; never interrupting, only encouraging with soothing strokes of her hands over his back and sides, and reassuring murmurs.

He told her everything; beginning with his part in the Battle and how it had gotten Lisa captured by the Cybermen; how he had found her and managed to drag her out of the wreckage and get her to Cardiff; the months of lying to Jack and the others as he convinced himself he wasn’t losing a piece of her every day; the dead scientist and innocent, equally dead pizza delivery girl; Lisa trying to kill him; Jack threatening to kill him and then ordering him to kill Lisa; watching what she had become die in a hail of bullets; and cleaning up the entire mess. He finally finished with the ride from the Hub to his home. He sat silently, gasping through tears, waiting for the recriminations to start. Waiting for her to push him away and respond with the same emotions the others had. 

“He just left you at the door?” she finally asked, trying very hard to keep the anger out of her voice. Anger that had been building up against Jack Harkness for the better part of two hours.

“He should have killed me.” 

She froze. “No. You made a mistake, Ianto. A horrible mistake. But you thought she was still your Lisa. You were trying to do the right thing.”

“By lying to everyone? By putting my needs ahead of the world’s?” he said angrily, pushing out of her arms. 

He shook his head and looked at her with stark eyes. “That’s Torchwood One’s way. Is that all I am? Just another one of Yvonne Hartman’s failures?”

“Oh no, Ianto. Never that,” she said, her hand on his cheek.

“Jack held a gun to my head tonight. He wanted to kill me.”

“If he wanted you dead, he wouldn’t have brought you home,” Elle reasoned.

“He wants me to suffer first.”

“I think you’ve suffered enough.”

“Not nearly as much as Lisa suffered.”

“Your Lisa was done suffering the moment the Cybermen started her conversion process. Lisa died. The body that was left may have suffered, but it wasn’t her.”

“I failed her,” Ianto said, beginning to cry again.

Elle pulled him back into her arms, threading her fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck. “It wasn’t your fault, Ianto,” she said softly.

He whimpered against her throat.

“Ianto, love, you have to let it go. Lisa’s death is not your fault,” she whispered.

“I could have saved her!”

“No, you couldn’t,” she replied, her fingers sifting through his hair.

“I should have tried harder.”

“You couldn’t,” she repeated softly.

“But…”

“You couldn’t. I’m sorry, Ianto, but you couldn’t. You have to listen to me.”

She could feel him resisting her; resisting the comfort and forgiveness.

“It’s all right, Ianto.”

He shuddered, pressing his face harder against her neck. She closed her eyes and thought about how much he meant to her; how good he was. With a sigh, he relaxed completely against her as her hands gently caressed his back.

A few moments later, she felt the familiar, wet heat of his mouth against her throat.

“Ianto,” she said softly.

“Please. I need you,” he whispered against her ear.

She swallowed hard. “Ianto, you’ve reached your limit. You’re overwhelmed.”

“Mm-hm,” he replied, biting into the soft skin beneath her ear.

Part of her brain shut down.

Ianto moved his mouth across her neck, rediscovering the places that made her moan and dragging his teeth across them. 

“Up,” she finally gasped, standing and pulling him with her. 

He stood up and just looked at her. 

“Elle,” he said, his voice thick with countless emotions.

“You’re overwhelmed. You need to rest,” she replied, taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom. 

He followed her into the room, blocking out everything but Elle’s unique emotional signature. He concentrated on dissecting it as she pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. There was fear there—for him, not of him; comfort; tenderness; and love. Loving him, caring for him was just as much of a habit for her as turning to her was for him.

She knelt down and took off his shoes and socks. Then she stood and reached out to push his suit jacket off his shoulders. She took the garment and carefully folded it before putting it on the bedside table. She turned back to him and slid his tie off, then removed his shirt, placing both items with the jacket.

When she was standing between his legs again, he placed his hands on her waist, waiting until she met his gaze. “Help me,” he whispered.

“I’m trying to.”

He pressed his face against her stomach. “Help me,” he repeated.

She moaned softly, her hand on the back of his neck. “Ianto…”

He lifted his head to look up at her, his hands sliding under her t-shirt. His fingers skimmed across her ribs, his thumbs resting just below her breasts. How long had it been since he had wanted and received the warmth of another’s touch? How long since he had touched someone for a reason other than guilt or fear or terror? How long since he had felt this comforted? This…loved? 

She shuddered. “Ianto.”

He stood up and kissed her, his hands moving down to pull at the hem of her t-shirt.

She reluctantly broke the kiss. “It’s not that easy,” she breathed, feeling him move in her mind.

“It is. I need you,” he replied, his hands moving the shirt up.

She looked into his eyes and felt the question, the need, flow through her. She closed her eyes, trying to find the strength to deny him.

Cool air tickled her skin as Ianto removed her shirt. She wasn’t even aware she had lifted her arms to help him.

Elle opened her eyes and met Ianto’s tear-filled gaze.

“Heal me,” he said, his voice breaking.

She swallowed hard and nodded. She closed her eyes as he touched his mouth to hers again. He kissed her harder this time, begging for absolution with lips and thought. A whimper of need caught in the back of her throat as she gave in to him. She fiercely fought it down. This was comfort, healing, nothing more.

Yet she couldn’t stop the moan as his tongue stroked against hers, as his long fingers trailed up her spine, nails digging in just below her shoulders, making her arch into him. She gasped as his warm skin pressed against her own.

“Yes,” she whispered against his mouth.

He buried one hand in her hair, pulling it up and away from her neck as he bit into the pulse at her throat. He moaned at the familiar taste of her skin. His free hand came up to cup her breast, his thumb lazily teasing the nipple. She groaned, her nails digging into the skin at the base of his spine, pulling him closer.

Elle’s breath caught as Ianto’s mouth moved across her shoulder, covering her collarbone with biting kisses. She slid her hands around and undid his belt, not bothering to take the time to remove the piece of leather before she undid the button and lowered the zip. 

Ianto kissed her again, biting at her lips as her hand slid inside his trousers. He tore his mouth away, panting, as her thumb brushed across the tip of his throbbing cock.

“Elle,” he whispered.

She smiled softly at him. He returned the smile and leaned forward to kiss her gently. She opened her mouth to him on a sigh and he slid his tongue inside, turning the kiss from comfort to demand in an instant.

Their hands brushed and tangled as they fought to remove the rest of each other’s clothes. Finally, she was naked beneath him on the bed and he began pressing biting kisses down her body. He paused to look up at her when he reached her breast and held her gaze as he gently laved her nipple with his tongue.

“Ianto!” she gasped, arching off the bed.

Ianto took her nipple into his mouth, grunting as she buried her hands in his hair and pulled.

“Please,” she whispered as he removed his mouth and cool air assaulted her wet flesh.

He lightly bit her other nipple before taking it into the wet heat of his mouth, his hand trailing down to caress the inside of her thigh.

“Ianto!” she gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders, sliding against the sweat-slicked skin.

“Yes,” he whispered against her breast.

“Now,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he replied, sliding back up her body and thrusting into her in one fluid motion.

She moaned and arched her back, her legs lifting to wrap around his waist.

He buried his face against her neck, thrusting slowly into her slick heat; groaning as her nails scored down his back to clutch at his hips.

Her breathless cries and writhing body drove everything but thoughts of comfort and release out of his mind. He welcomed the sensation of being lost with her, being out of time and place; away from the darkness. 

He lifted his head to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, her breath coming in sharp gasps.

“Elle,” he whispered, his movements slowing to savor the sensations. This was what he needed, what he always needed when his world was falling apart.

“Look at me,” he begged.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Ianto.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and sat back on his heels. She gasped and shifted her hips, driving him deeper inside her. He groaned and slid his hands up her back, curling his fingers over her shoulders as he buried his face against her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust harder against her.

“Now, Ianto,” she gasped. She buried her hands in his hair and forced his head up to look at her. “Let it go,” she whispered, then kissed him.

Ianto sighed into her mouth, his movements slowing. She rolled her hips against him as she deepened the kiss.

Ianto gasped and tore his mouth away, his body starting to shake as she slid up his body, squeezing him as she thrust back down against him; forcing his body into a new rhythm.

“Ianto!” she shouted, arching against him, the world shattering around her.

A scream of ecstasy was torn from his throat as he thrust into her trembling body a final time. His nails dug into her shoulders and his teeth bit hard into the soft flesh of her breast as he shuddered against her.

They collapsed down onto the bed, Ianto cradled against her body. Elle lazily lifted a hand and stroked his back, soothing him again.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her neck.

She sniffed back a tear and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She held him until he fell asleep, cradled safely in the warmth of her embrace.


	2. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of _Countrycide_ , Jack learns that he's acquired a taste for Ianto.

Jack could watch Ianto sleep for days; well, nights. There was something unexpectedly soothing about lying there, watching him and listening to the soft sound of his breathing and the quiet thud of his heartbeat. In repose, the strain of constant restraint and repression melted away from Ianto’s face. For the second time this night, Jack felt he was actually seeing the real, undiluted Ianto.

He smiled softly, thinking of the first time he had seen the real Ianto: as the young man had flung his head back on the pillow and shouted Jack’s name as he came between them.

Ianto murmured in his sleep and rolled away from Jack, taking most of the covers with him. Jack chuckled, the sound catching in his throat as he watched Ianto settle onto his stomach, the muscles in his back moving as he slid his arms under the pillow.

“Water,” Jack thought. “I need water.”

He carefully slid out of the bed, trailing a hand down Ianto’s back as he did so. He padded quietly into the kitchen, smiling at the large, clean, yet comfortable room. He didn’t bother with the light; his eyesight was far better than even the sharpest-seeing 21st-century human’s. He moved toward the cupboards, intending to find a glass, when his eyes landed on the coffeemaker. This was no mere coffeepot; this was a beautiful piece of coffee-making machinery. It appeared to be the younger sibling of the machine Ianto had installed at the Hub shortly after he began working there. Smiling, Jack reached out a hand.

“I would rather you didn’t touch that, sir,” Ianto said from behind Jack, his voice thick with sleep.

Jack turned to face him and saw that Ianto had put his sweats back on, making Jack very aware of the fact that he was naked.

“Ianto. I, uh…you were asleep,” Jack said.

“I was,” Ianto replied, walking toward him.

“And I needed…” he trailed off as Ianto stopped in front of him. 

“Needed?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Water. I needed some water.” Jack wanted him again, and there was no way to hide that from the young Welshman.

“Ah.” 

Ianto turned and walked to the icebox. He opened it and reached for a bottle of water. He closed his shaking hand around the bottle. When he had first awakened and found the bed empty, he had presumed Jack had just left. Then he heard movement in his kitchen and his heart skipped a beat. Jack had stayed. He hadn’t thought Jack did that. Even if he did, he had thought what had happened between them was comfort, nothing more. Then he had realized he wanted it to be more. 

“Do you have any food in there?” Jack asked from behind him. Right behind him.

“Are you hungry?” Ianto asked, turning to face him.

“Yes,” Jack groaned, then kissed him.

Ianto whimpered, then dropped the bottle of water as his hands reached out to bury in Jack’s hair. He opened his mouth to Jack’s questing tongue.

“Mmm,” Jack said as he broke the kiss. “Just what I was craving.”

Ianto licked his lips, savoring the taste of Jack on them. He felt the blush creep up his cheeks as Jack continued to stare at him, his hands resting on Ianto’s hips.

“I dropped your water,” he whispered, then rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the statement.

Jack looked down at the bottle, then back up at Ianto. “That’s not going to be enough.”

Ianto looked at him quizzically. 

Jack smiled. “I couldn’t help but notice that gorgeous shower of yours.”

“Oh,” he said, his grin matching Jack’s.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and kissed him. His hands explored Ianto’s back and chest as he walked him toward the bedroom. He paused briefly to grab the lube, then followed Ianto into the bathroom

Ianto reached out to close the door behind them, but Jack stopped him. “Too much steam. I want to be able to see you,” he whispered against Ianto’s throat before dragging his teeth across the pulse in Ianto’s neck.

Ianto sighed and slid his hands down to Jack’s waist, then gently pushed him away.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

Ianto smiled. “Nothing. I just want to turn the shower on and when you do that to my neck, my brain goes fuzzy.”

Jack smiled brilliantly. “Really?”

Ianto leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Really,” he said, taking the tube out of Jack’s hand.

Jack waited—rather patiently, he thought—for Ianto to turn on the shower and adjust the temperature and put the tube on a shelf in the shower. As Ianto stepped back from the shower, closing the glass door, Jack reached out and wrapped his hand around Ianto’s wrist to pull him close.

Ianto hissed and jerked his hand away.

“What is it?”

“Rope burn. It’s nothing,” Ianto said, shaking his head

Jack took Ianto’s hands in his and looked at the raw wounds on his wrists, mentally kicking himself for not noticing them earlier.

“It’s all right, sir. I have some salve I can put on them after the shower,” Ianto said, his tone forcing Jack to look up at him.

Jack let go of Ianto’s hands and lightly ran his hands through Ianto’s hair. “Oh, Ianto. What are you doing with me?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I just know that…” he faltered, his neck and face turning red.

“Know what, Ianto?” Jack asked, putting his hands on Ianto’s neck. “Don’t be embarrassed by anything you want to say to me.”

Ianto’s eyes met Jack’s; clearer and sharper than Jack had ever seen them. “I know that once wasn’t enough.”

Jack let out a short laugh of pure joy before taking Ianto’s lips with his own. His hands shoved Ianto’s sweats down over his hips and Ianto moved his legs to help the material fall to the floor. Jack wrapped one arm around Ianto’s waist; his other hand reached out to open the shower door. He laughed against Ianto’s mouth as the water hit them and Ianto squeaked as he lost his footing.

“I’ll tell you a secret, Ianto Jones,” Jack said as he pushed Ianto’s water-slicked curls back from his face.

“What’s that?” Ianto asked, his own hands trailing down Jack’s wet chest to grip his hips.

“I don’t think twice is going to be enough for me, either.”

“Whetted your appetite, have I, sir?”

Jack closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ianto’s. “Gods, what it does to me when you say ‘sir’ like that.”

“Like what, sir?” Ianto asked, smiling.

“Like you’re two seconds away from stripping off your clothes and begging me to take you,” Jack growled.

“But my clothes are already off. And I don’t beg.”

“Oh no?”

“No. But I have been known to politely demand. Sir,” he breathed the last word against Jack’s lips.

Jack groaned and kissed him. He thrust his tongue into Ianto’s mouth, sighing at the now-familiar taste. He took his time, tracing the line of Ianto’s teeth and the roof of his mouth before enticing Ianto’s tongue into a slow, sensual dance. His hands slid over Ianto’s body, finding places he had missed in his earlier exploration and returning to the spots he knew made Ianto shiver.

Ianto stepped back slightly as Jack’s thumbs curled over his hipbones. At Jack’s look of confusion, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over one of Jack’s nipples.

“Ianto,” Jack gasped.

“Hmm?” he replied, taking the hardened nub into his mouth.

Jack wrapped his hand around the back of the younger man’s neck, gently guiding his mouth against his flesh. Ianto, being the detail-oriented man he was, took his time exploring the nipple before releasing it to examine its twin with teeth and tongue. His hands slid up and down Jack’s back, his nails lightly digging in at random intervals, causing Jack to thrust his hips toward the younger man.

Ianto sighed and moaned as he explored Jack’s chest and abdomen, small sounds slipping out of the back of his throat and going straight to Jack’s cock. Jack pressed his head back against the wall of the shower and let Ianto explore, dying in pieces as the Welshman found one sensitive spot after another and exploited them.

It wasn’t until Ianto’s tongue dipped into his navel that Jack realized Ianto had dropped to his knees in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Ianto looking up at him, his mouth centimeters from the head of Jack’s cock. Ianto kept staring up at Jack through long, lowered lashes as his tongue snaked out to tease the slit.

“Ianto, wait!” Jack gasped out, his hands going to Ianto’s shoulders to hold him still.

“Don’t you want me to?” Ianto asked.

Jack laughed breathlessly. “Is there a stronger word than yes?”

“Then…?”

“I don’t want you to feel…that is, you don’t…I don’t expect…it’s enough to…”

Ianto smiled slowly. “You’re cute when you babble.”

Jack started to laugh; the sound strangling in his throat as Ianto took the head of his cock into his mouth. He resisted the urge to shove his fingers into Ianto’s hair and grip his head tightly. He settled for threading his fingers through the dark locks, urging Ianto into a slow, easy rhythm.

Ianto had never done this before; had never wanted to. But something about Jack made him want to explore every part of him with hands and mouth. He wanted to experience every part of his new lover. He tried to remember what Jack had done to him and repeat the caresses. One hand held on to Jack’s hip, both to steady him and to have more contact with his lover. His other hand slid up the inside of Jack’s thigh and over to cup and tease Jack’s balls.

Jack clenched his teeth, trying to hold back under Ianto’s assault on his senses. The hot water falling against his skin felt cold compared to the warm heat wrapped tightly around his cock.

“Ianto, I need you to stop,” he finally gasped, tugging on Ianto’s head. He had forgotten what a quick learner Ianto was.

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” Ianto asked after he released Jack from his mouth.

“No, I need you,” he said, pulling Ianto up against him and crushing his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Ianto responded eagerly, thrusting his tongue into Jack’s mouth. He slid his hands down to cup Jack’s arse, pulling him close, their erections brushing. Jack groaned into Ianto’s mouth and bit lightly at his upper lip. He repeated the action when Ianto’s moan shuddered into his mouth.

Ianto tore his mouth away. “Please, Jack,” he gasped, staring into Jack’s eyes.

“I thought you didn’t beg,” Jack replied with a smile, taking in Ianto’s blown-pupil gaze.

Ianto smiled back at him. “That was a demand.”

Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto gently, his hands slowly pulling the younger man flush against him. Ianto sighed and wrapped his arms around Jack, his hands sliding up to grip the older man’s shoulders.

Jack pulled back. “Are you sure? You’re not too sore or anything? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ianto kissed him softly, then slipped out of Jack’s arms and faced the wall of the shower.

“Uh-uh,” Jack said, sliding up behind him and pressing his lips against the side of Ianto’s neck. “I told you I wanted to see you.” 

He placed his hands on Ianto’s hips and turned the younger man until his palms were pressed against the glass wall of the shower. Directly across from them was a full-length mirror, only slightly foggy with steam.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned softly.

“I want you to see what I do to you,” Jack whispered before biting Ianto’s earlobe.

Ianto groaned and thrust back against him.

“I want to see your face when you come. When what I do to you takes you over,” Jack continued, his hands sliding down to caress Ianto’s hipbones.

Ianto lifted one hand to slide his fingers through Jack’s hair. His other hand slid back to grasp Jack’s erection and pump it firmly.

“I did mention a demand,” Ianto gasped.

Jack growled and dug his teeth into Ianto’s neck, just where it met the shoulder.

“Jack!”

“Hmm. I’ll have to remember that spot,” Jack said. He turned partially away from Ianto and grabbed the tube of lube, one of his hands never leaving Ianto’s hip.

Ianto gasped and braced his hands against the glass as Jack slowly slid one lube-covered finger into him.

“Okay?” Jack whispered.

“More,” Ianto replied, pushing back against Jack’s hand.

“Demands again?” Jack chuckled, sliding another finger inside Ianto.

“Yes,” Ianto gasped as Jack’s fingers curled and brushed against his prostate.

Jack smiled at the whimper that escaped Ianto’s lips as he withdrew his fingers. He traced the water running down Ianto’s neck with his tongue as he took Ianto’s hips in his hands and slowly thrust into him.

“Yes,” Ianto panted, tilting his head back against Jack’s shoulder as Jack set up a steady rhythm.

Jack covered Ianto’s back and shoulders with kisses and small bites as he buried himself in Ianto’s welcoming body.

“Gods, Ianto,” Jack breathed against Ianto’s neck as the younger man responded to his every movement. 

“More,” Ianto demanded again.

Jack laughed against his neck and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. He reached his hand around and began to stroke Ianto’s straining cock in time with his thrusts.

“Close, Jack,” Ianto groaned.

“Look at us, Ianto,” Jack demanded.

Ianto tilted his head forward to look at their reflection. Jack rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder, meeting his gaze in the mirror. Ianto nearly came apart at the look on Jack’s face and the sight of Jack’s large hand wrapped around his cock. 

Once Jack realized he had Ianto’s full attention, he turned his head and bit into the spot where Ianto’s neck and shoulder met.

“Jack!” Ianto shouted as he came; the last thing he saw before closing his eyes in passion the sight of his come spurting over Jack’s hand.

“Ianto!” Jack shouted hoarsely against the younger man’s neck as he emptied himself into him seconds later.

Ianto chuckled softly, his forehead pressed against the glass as Jack shuddered against him.

Jack sighed and pulled them fully under the spray a few moments later, gently sliding out of his lover’s body. Ianto moaned at the loss, then turned around to kiss Jack, biting gently at Jack’s lower lip.

Jack smiled against Ianto’s mouth and deepened the kiss, stopping just short of passion; leveling out around exhausted lust. He gently washed them under the slowly cooling water, chuckling as Ianto had to lean against the wall as Jack got out of the shower for towels. He dried Ianto off, taking time to place soft kisses on some of his favorite spots, then sighed as Ianto returned the favor moments later.

Ianto was almost asleep on his feet as Jack led him back to the bed and pulled the covers back down. Ianto crawled into the bed, then rolled over to watch Jack climb in beside him. Jack pulled Ianto against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and sliding a leg between Ianto’s.

“Still hungry?” Ianto asked softly.

Jack shook his head and kissed the tip of Ianto’s nose. “I’m sated. For now.”

Ianto smiled and nuzzled his face against Jack’s throat. He was asleep moments later.

Jack stroked his lover’s back until he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third of Aristotle's causes of action. The late, great George Carlin said anger indicates you have a stake in something; that the outcome matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Jack leaves Tosh in the Plass in _Greeks Bearing Gifts _.__

Jack pounded on Ianto’s front door for the second time. After he had reassured Toshiko outside the Hub, he had come here to confront Ianto. Tosh had told him about what she had heard in Ianto’s mind. She was worried for her friend and Jack had assured her he would handle it. 

As Ianto’s boss, he was worried about the younger man’s thoughts. As his lover, Jack was furious that Ianto hadn’t told him things weren’t getting better for him.

“Jack! What’s going on?” Ianto asked as he threw open the door.

“What took you so long to answer?” Jack asked, storming inside.

“I was in my bedroom. It took me a moment to throw some clothes back on,” Ianto explained calmly, closing and locking the door.

Jack turned around and realized Ianto had his suit pants on, zipped but not buttoned, and his shirt was untucked and only half buttoned.

“Jack?” Ianto said, breaking into the older man’s train of thought. 

If wanting to throw Ianto down on the hallway floor and fuck him senseless could be called a train of thought.

“We need to talk about what happened with Tosh today.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. “Isn’t that something you should discuss with Tosh?”

“I did.”

“Ah.”

“‘Ah?’ That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“Those thoughts were private. She shouldn’t have read them. And she certainly shouldn’t have shared them with you!” Ianto said, then stormed into the living room.

Jack followed him. “Well, she did. So let’s talk about this!”

“I don’t want to talk about this!”

“I don’t remember asking if you _wanted_ to talk about it.”

“Oh?” Ianto asked, raising his eyebrow. “Are you giving me orders when I’m off the clock now?”

“There’s no such thing as ‘off the clock’ with Torchwood,” Jack threw back.

“Which is fine in the field or at the Hub. This is my living room and you’re being an arse.”

“I have every right to be an arse.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should!”

They stood staring at each other, breathing heavily through their anger.

“You should have told me,” Jack finally said, his voice low.

“Told you what? That four weeks of imposed isolation from the insanity of Torchwood and some admittedly spectacular sex haven’t healed all my wounds? Sorry, Jack, but you aren’t _quite_ that good.”

“This isn’t about sex! This is about someone from my team having problems and not telling me about them.”

Ianto froze. “Of course. Your team. Well fear not; Tosh was the only one keeping dangerous secrets from you this week. If you have any further concerns about _your team_ , I’m sure I can arrange your schedule so you can hold one-on-one meetings,” Ianto said coldly.

Jack paused, then walked forward and grabbed Ianto by the shoulders. “I want to talk about this now. It’s obviously festered too long already!” he said fiercely.

Ianto broke Jack’s grip and stepped away. “I’m tired, Jack. I’m in no shape for this tonight.”

“Well that’s just too fucking bad, Ianto. Because we are dealing with your pain right now.”

“Jack, it’s obviously not interfering with my ability to work. Let it go.”

“Never. I let it go once before and you almost died. I let it go with Tosh and she almost died. I’m done letting go, Ianto. I’m holding on and you are just going to have to deal with it!” Jack yelled.

“Why do you care? It doesn’t matter!” Ianto shouted.

“Of course it matters, Ianto! YOU matter.”

Ianto just shook his head. Jack pulled Ianto against him in a tight hug. “You matter to me, Ianto.”

Ianto struggled, trying to free himself from Jack’s arms. Jack just squeezed tighter.

“Please,” Ianto gasped.

“No.”

Ianto continued to fight him, causing Jack to lose his footing and tumble them both onto the couch. Having the breath knocked out of his lungs made Ianto give up his struggle for a moment, giving Jack the opportunity he was looking for. He tilted his head and kissed Ianto, trapping the younger man’s arms between their bodies. Ianto wrenched his head away and glared up at Jack with dark eyes.

“You matter whether you think you should or not. Whether you want to or not,” Jack said, his voice harsh. He leaned down and kissed Ianto again. This time, Ianto responded, biting at Jack’s lips and shoving his tongue into the older man’s mouth.

Jack groaned and slid his hands between them, pulling open Ianto’s shirt, thrilled at the sound of buttons hitting the floor. Ianto pressed his hands against Jack’s chest, pushing him up so he could shove the greatcoat off his shoulders. Jack stayed on his knees straddling Ianto’s legs and tore the younger man’s shirt off. Ianto whimpered slightly as Jack’s fingers gripped his shoulders. Jack tore his mouth away.

“Ianto?” he questioned. They had never been rough with each other before; he didn’t want to scare the younger man.

“Yes,” Ianto growled. He tore open Jack’s shirt and shoved it down his arms. Jack pulled off his own undershirt, then pushed Ianto back down on the couch. He sank his teeth into the younger man’s neck as his hands tore at the zip on Ianto’s trousers. Ianto gasped and dug his fingers into Jack’s back, his short nails making red marks across the pale skin. Jack ripped Ianto’s trousers and boxers down to his knees, then slid down to take Ianto’s throbbing cock into his mouth.

“No!” Ianto said sharply.

Jack sat back quickly. He stared down at Ianto, taking in the flushed face, the blooming bruise on his neck and the scratches on his chest. “I’m sorry,” he said softly and started to pull Ianto’s trousers back up.

Ianto grasped Jack’s wrists tightly to stop him. “I meant no to the blowjob, Jack. I want to come with you inside me.”

“Oh.”

Ianto sat up and kissed Jack hungrily. “Bedroom,” he said against Jack’s lips.

Jack stood up and half-dragged, half-carried Ianto into the bedroom. Jack shoved Ianto down on the bed face-first, then straddled him and bit down on Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto gasped and arched up off the bed. He moaned as Jack bit his way down his back, stopping to bite hard at the swell of Ianto’s arse.

“Jack, please,” Ianto moaned.

Jack got off the bed and quickly stripped off his own clothes. He draped himself over Ianto, smiling when Ianto spread his legs so Jack could get more comfortable. He nuzzled into Ianto’s neck, then bit softly into the flesh beneath his ear. He groaned when Ianto shuddered beneath him. Jack slid his arm around Ianto’s waist and pulled the younger man up onto his hands and knees. 

“Like this,” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear.

“Yes,” Ianto said, turning his head to kiss Jack. The kiss was sloppy and wet and biting and Jack lost himself in it for a moment.

Ianto pulled back with a gasp. “There’s lube in the bedside table.”

“Really?” Jack asked, chuckling. He reached over and retrieved the tube. “Expecting a repeat performance, were you?”

Ianto sat back on his knees and reached out to pull Jack against him, gasping at the feel of Jack’s bare chest against his own. “Hoping for a new experience,” he replied, then kissed him, biting down hard on Jack’s lower lip.

Jack growled and pushed Ianto back down onto his hands and knees and settled behind him. “I can work with that,” he said, sliding a lube-slicked finger into Ianto without warning. He barely gave Ianto time to recover from that before adding another finger and twisting them to scrape against Ianto’s prostate.

“Jack, please!” Ianto gasped, thrusting back onto Jack’s fingers.

Jack pulled his hand away and settled between Ianto’s legs, slicking his own cock. He cupped Ianto’s hips in his hands and pressed into him in one hard, deep thrust.

“Ah!” Ianto shouted, his body shuddering and trying to accommodate Jack. It had been a while since they had done this.

Jack bent over Ianto and kissed him gently on the neck. “Okay?”

Ianto nodded. “More.”

“Good. I couldn’t have done slow and sweet tonight,” he said, then bit Ianto’s earlobe.

“Yes!” Ianto hissed, thrusting his arse back against Jack’s hips.

Jack slid his arms up Ianto’s torso and hooked his hands over Ianto’s shoulders for leverage. He began pounding into Ianto with a deep, steady rhythm. His hips slammed against Ianto’s arse, the slick pulsing noise of flesh-on-flesh spurring him on. He bit into any part of Ianto’s back he could reach, loving the gasps and grunts coming out of Ianto’s mouth.

“Please, Jack. Need to come,” Ianto panted.

Jack reached down and took Ianto’s cock in a tight grip, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It only took a few pulls to bring Ianto over the edge, screaming Jack’s name as he came over his hand. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist and pressed his free hand against Ianto’s shoulder, giving himself leverage for one final, deep thrust, emptying himself into Ianto’s warm body.

They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs.

“Still angry with me?” Ianto asked as Jack spooned behind him, lazily stroking his chest.

“A little. You still in pain?”

“A little,” he replied, then wriggled against Jack. “But I’m not complaining.”

Jack chuckled and nipped at Ianto’s neck. “That’s not what I meant.”

Ianto sighed. “It was a bad day. I’ll have them; you can’t stop that.” He turned his head to kiss Jack softly. “But you can make them better with good nights.”

Jack kissed him, pressing Ianto onto his back as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Ianto’s nose.

“All you have to do is ask.”


	4. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth of Aristotle's causes of action. A compulsion is an irresistible impulse to act, regardless of the rationality of the motivation. Pretty much describes their entire relationship, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue in the first part is from _They Keep Killing Suzie_ , motivations and internal monologues are mine, as is the rest of the story.

They had almost lost Gwen. And they had lost Suzie all over again. Jack rubbed his hands over his face, then steadied himself to walk into the morgue. Ianto was standing beside Suzie’s drawer, clipboard in hand as he filled out the death paperwork. Again.

Jack walked over and joined the younger man, looking down at Suzie’s corpse.

“Thanks for doing this,” he said, unable to look Ianto in the eye.

Ianto looked up, then quickly back down at the paperwork. “Part of my job, sir.” _Anything to keep from having to be up there seeing how close we came to being destroyed from within. Again._

“No, I should be doing it, but...”

Ianto’s head snapped up. He knew Jack had had to fill out far too many death forms; he had wanted to do something to help his captain. Jack looked so tired.

Jack sighed and leaned back against the closed drawers. “One day, we’re going to run out of space.”

Ianto couldn’t look up. The sound of tired defeat in Jack’s voice nearly broke his heart. He had an urge to say something, to _do_ something.

He looked up at Jack, his decision made. “If you’re interested, I’ve still got that stopwatch.”

Jack looked at him, puzzled. What the hell did stopwatches have to do with putting your colleagues into cold storage?

“So?”

“Well. Think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.” He cringed inwardly. Worst. Line. Ever. He was about to make a comment, something to brush it off, when Jack suddenly smiled. That smile of realization that changed his whole face and opened up something in Ianto’s chest.

“Oh yeah. I could think of a few.”

Ianto smiled, seeing the ‘thank you’ in Jack’s eyes. He couldn’t offer much, but he could offer himself. Something warm to cling to in the dark.

“There’s quite the list.”

“I’ll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten.” 

“That’s ten minutes,” he paused to start the stopwatch, “and counting.”

Jack grinned at him and pushed off the drawers, intent on getting the others out of the Hub in plenty of time. He was mentally creating a maintenance problem to disrupt the CCTV feed when Ianto called to him.

“Oh Jack. What do you want me to say on the death certificate?”

“Good question.”

“She had quite a few deaths in the end,” he said, fighting the memories down.

“I don’t know. Death by Torchwood,” he finally decided, knowing that’s what it always came down to in the end.

“I’ll put a lock on the door just in case she goes walking again,” Ianto said, calculating how much longer it would take for him to finish the paperwork and get upstairs.

“Nah. No chance of that. The resurrection days are over, thank god,” he replied, willing the subject to die. He began walking away, eager for their night to begin.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure. That’s the thing about gloves, sir.”

Jack froze in his tracks, his eyes closing. _Oh no. Ianto, no._

“They come in pairs,” Ianto finished.

Jack turned to look at Ianto, trying to read the younger man’s face. Was he just stating the obvious, a warning that they may have to deal with this again? Or did he have plans for the other glove?

Ianto met his gaze briefly, then looked down. _Stupid, stupid. Should have just let it go._

Jack turned and walked away, wondering if Lisa still had that strong a hold on Ianto.  
****

Ianto shut down his computer. He had been nervous making the offer, but he had been unable to stop himself. After all he had seen Jack go through in the past hours, he had _needed_ to act. Now, after that IM conversation, he knew he had to make Jack understand that Lisa’s death was behind him. He knew the dangers of using Torchwood tech to one’s own advantage; hadn’t Suzie’s reign of terror made that shockingly clear to all of them?

He shook his head and made sure the tourist office was locked up and hurried down into the main part of the Hub. He walked into Jack’s office with 20 seconds to spare.

“Ianto,” Jack said softly, nodding.

Ianto held up the stopwatch. “Ten minutes, sir.”

“Is that all you were planning on doing with that stopwatch tonight?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

“As I said, sir, there’s actually quite a list.”

Jack walked over to him slowly. “How about we see how quickly we can get to your flat and I can have you naked and moaning?” he asked against Ianto’s lips.

“Or we could just skip to the naked and moaning part,” Ianto replied, then took Jack’s mouth in a long, hot kiss.

When Jack could finally think again, he pulled back slightly. “But, we’re in the Hub,” he said, confused.

“Mm-hm,” Ianto replied, tilting his head to kiss Jack’s neck.

“You said that you—that we—Ianto?” he said, pushing the younger man away slightly. He couldn’t concentrate when Ianto was using his teeth on his neck.

“What, Jack?” Ianto asked, his voice rough.

“You said not in the Hub. What changed?”

“Nothing. Everything. I need you. I need this. Please,” Ianto whispered.

Jack nodded and kissed Ianto gently. Ianto wrapped his hands around Jack’s braces and used them to pull the older man tightly against him. He attacked Jack’s mouth, biting his lips and stroking his tongue into Jack’s mouth with a hunger Jack hadn’t encountered from him before. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and turned them until Ianto was pressed back against the desk. With a grunt, Ianto hoisted himself up onto the desk, pulling Jack until he was pressed tight between his legs.

“Ianto,” Jack gasped against the younger man’s mouth.

“Here, Jack. Now,” he replied.

Jack wrapped Ianto’s tie around his hand and pulled him closer, biting his lips. “Now?” he asked, his voice thick with desire.

“Now.”

Jack laughed and mercilessly pulled Ianto’s tie loose enough to pull it over the young man’s head. Ianto shoved Jack’s braces down and began scrambling at the buttons on Jack’s shirt. Jack groaned as Ianto sank his teeth into his neck, marking flesh that would heal before the sun came up. The sweet pain of the bite spurred him on, causing him to tear open Ianto’s shirt, his fingers racing in to scratch and pull at Ianto’s nipples.

Ianto released Jack’s neck with a gasp, his own hands going to Jack’s trousers, tearing open the flies and sliding his hand in to caress Jack’s hot, hard flesh.

“Ianto,” Jack said, taking Ianto’s mouth in a hot, sloppy kiss.

“ _Now_ ,” Ianto repeated, breaking the kiss to stare into Jack’s eyes.

Jack looked into Ianto’s eyes and slowed his hands, which were wrestling with Ianto’s belt. Need shone through his lover’s eyes, but under the need was a touch of fear. Ianto didn’t want to think; he just wanted to feel. Jack could give him that; but he would give him more. More than just hands clawing at clothes and teeth marking tender flesh. He’d give Ianto hunger and heat, but he’d give him passion, too.

“Ianto,” Jack said, pressing his lips against Ianto’s. Ianto was momentarily startled by the shift in pace, allowing Jack to slowly lick his way into his mouth. Jack’s hands were hard but soothing as he unbuckled Ianto’s belt and undid the button. He took the tab between thumb and forefinger, allowing his knuckle to drag against Ianto’s cotton-covered cock as he pulled down the zipper.

“Jack!” Ianto moaned, his hips arching against Jack’s teasing hand.

Jack bit and licked his way up to Ianto’s ear. “Lift your hips,” he whispered.

Ianto did as he asked, whimpering as Jack slowly pulled down his trousers and underwear, disposing of the garments and his socks and shoes in one practiced, seemingly impossible movement.

Jack leaned forward and pressed a biting kiss to Ianto’s navel, then dragged his tongue up the younger man’s torso. Ianto twisted and moaned under the sensual onslaught. He had needed this, but he hadn’t realized how much until—

All thought stopped as Jack kissed him, his tongue taking possession of Ianto’s mouth. Ianto groaned at the feel of Jack’s hands on his hips; fingers digging in just slightly as he adjusted Ianto’s position on the desk.

“Don’t move a muscle,” Jack whispered into Ianto’s ear before biting the flesh just behind his ear. 

Ianto nodded, breathless.

Jack hurried around his desk. He sat in his chair and hurriedly took off his boots and socks. He took the lube out of his desk drawer and shed his trousers and boxers as he rounded the desk. He paused a moment to look at Ianto, leaning back, open shirt framing his torso. He had an arousing pre-sex flush crawling up his chest to his face. His thighs were splayed wide, showing off his weeping erection.

“Jack,” he whispered, his voice husky with arousal. 

Jack stepped between Ianto’s thighs and kissed him hungrily. “Last chance, Ianto. Would you rather the comfort of a bed?”

Ianto chuckled. “I’ve seen your bed, Jack. The desk just might be more comfortable.”

Jack laughed and kissed him again, their tongues dueling for supremacy. Jack was barely able to concentrate enough to get the lube open and slick his cock. 

Ianto moaned into the kiss as Jack slid a slick finger into him. Jack sucked on the tip of Ianto’s tongue, driving Ianto wild and causing him to arch into Jack’s hand as he slid another finger into him. He buried his hand in Jack’s hair and roughly pulled his head away. Ianto pressed his forehead to Jack’s.

“You bastard. Stop teasing and fuck me now,” he growled.

Jack returned the growl, unbelievably turned on by Ianto’s words. He grabbed Ianto’s hips and tilted him forward a little more, then thrust into him with a quick snap of his hips.

“Gah, Jack!” Ianto screamed, digging his fingers into Jack’s cloth-covered shoulders.

Jack slid one arm around Ianto’s waist, holding him still and close as he pounded into him. His other hand held onto the edge of the desk, giving him leverage. 

It was taking everything Ianto had to keep his eyes from rolling up into his head and turning into a drooling mass of sensation. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and one hand around the back of Jack’s neck. His free hand slid down to wrap around Jack’s wrist.

“Gods, Ianto. You’re so tight. So hot,” Jack grunted, his words broken by his thrusts.

“Please, Jack. Make me come.”

Jack started to move his hand to reach for Ianto’s cock, but Ianto stopped him. Jack’s thrusts slowed as Ianto drew him closer with his legs. Ianto shifted until his cock was trapped tightly between them.

“Like this,” he said.

Jack nodded and increased his rhythm quickly until he was pounding into the younger man again.

“Yes, Jack. Yes!” Ianto moaned as his mind refused to function past the sensations of hot, slick and Jack.

Jack shifted his hips to deepen the penetration just as he bit into Ianto’s neck. Ianto came with a harsh shout, his hand tightening around Jack’s wrist to the point Jack was sure circulation would never come back.

Ianto trembled against him, his mouth against his neck. “Please, Jack,” he whispered. “I need to feel you come.”

The husky tone pushed him over the edge and Jack thrust deeply once more before emptying himself into Ianto’s warm body.

They collapsed down onto the desk, half dressed and with Ianto’s release streaking both their stomachs.

“That was…amazingly hot. I can’t…gods, Ianto,” Jack panted when his brain started functioning again.

“Yes,” was all Ianto was able to manage.

After a few more minutes, Jack was able to lift his head from Ianto’s chest and look up at him. “Would it be too much to ask you to stay the night here?” he asked softly.

Ianto laughed hoarsely. “At this point, it’s too much to ask for me to get off this desk.”

Jack chuckled and shifted until he could nuzzle Ianto’s neck. “How about if I help you down the ladder?

Ianto lifted Jack’s head so he could look into his eyes and smiled at him.

“I think I could be persuaded.”


	5. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during _Out of Time_ ; I'm sure you can figure out where. And I purposefully skipped _Random Shoes_ for one of the causes; because I'm the writer and I can. :)

Tosh shut down her computer and gathered her purse and coat. She had realized mid-sentence that Jack was no longer listening to her. He had that million-year stare he got when he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. She had seen that look before, and it either ended with him excusing himself to brood in private or to go find other…distractions. She didn’t want to wait around to see which option he chose; it didn’t involve her either way. She would let Ianto, who had been down in the archives for the past two hours, deal with him when he came topside.

Jack didn’t even twitch when the cog door rolled open to let Toshiko out or when it closed behind her.

Ianto stood watching Jack. The older man had had a distant, sad look in his eyes for the better part of the day. He cleared his throat.

“Ianto? Ianto,” Jack repeated, shaking himself. “Did you need something?” he asked, sitting up straighter.

“I’m worried about Owen,” Ianto said, walking over to sit beside him on the couch.

“Oh?” Jack replied, raising an eyebrow. He knew Ianto and Tosh were close friends, but he never realized there was a relationship between the two men on his team.

“I think he’s getting too close to Diane. He’s falling for her.”

“You have something against Owen being happy?”

“I have something against obsession.”

“You think he’s obsessed with her?”

“I think he’s falling hard and fast. In my experience, that can lead to obsession. Among other things,” he said.

Jack spared a moment to ponder whether Ianto was referring to Lisa or him. Then he realized he didn’t want to know. He wanted to be more than an obsession to Ianto. He wanted—Ianto was talking again.

“—might listen if it came from you,” Ianto finished.

“Sorry?” Jack said.

Ianto gook a deep breath. “He’s falling for a woman who’s out of time. Someone who may never fit in and who will probably leave him. He should be warned about the consequences. And he might listen if it came from you,” he repeated.

“What makes you think he’d listen to me?”

“You’re his boss and you know what you’re talking about.”

“Why do you think I know—”

“I saw you after Estelle. No one mourns like that over their father’s dead lover.”

“One of these days, Ianto, I’m going to stop underestimating you.”

“That would be a good idea, sir,” Ianto said, smiling.

They sat quietly smiling at each other for a few moments.

“So, you’ll talk to him, then?” Ianto asked.

Jack seriously considered it. He had noticed the look in Owen’s eye since he had begun helping Diane acclimate to the time. It was something he never thought he’d see after Katie’s death. To be honest, he had been rather glad to see that kind of life in Owen again. 

“Jack?”

“I’ll keep an eye on it. But I’d hate to take this away from Owen.”

“But if he’s in love and she leaves…”

“Then we’ll be there for him. The important thing is he’s in love.”

“How is that the important thing?”

“A wise man once said you should touch passion when it comes your way because it doesn’t happen very often. You shouldn’t turn it away when it calls you by name,” he said, looking Ianto in the eye.

Ianto blinked. “That’s beautiful. Rilke?”

“Straczynski.”

“Ah.”

Jack sat looking at Ianto, thinking about passion and love and taking chances when the Universe deigned to hand you one. He reached out and took Ianto’s hand, stroking the back of it with this thumb. Ianto squeezed his fingers gently.

“Come to bed with me?” Jack asked, staring at their hands.

Ianto waited until Jack looked up and met his eyes before answering. “Yes.”

Jack led Ianto down into his quarters. Unlike their more recent frenzied couplings, Jack took his time as he began to undress Ianto. He slowly unbuttoned the younger man’s waistcoat as he nibbled slowly at Ianto’s jaw. Ianto’s hands slid between them to push Jack’s braces over his shoulders. When they tangled at Jack’s elbows Ianto changed tactics and worked on the buttons of his shirt. Jack let go of him long enough to slip out of his braces and over shirt. Ianto skimmed his hands under Jack’s t-shirt, scratching gently at the tender skin of Jack’s ribs as he pushed the soft cotton up over his head. As soon as his arms were free, Jack wrapped them around Ianto and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Ianto moaned, digging his fingers into Jack’s back. Jack tore his mouth free and stared into Ianto’s lust-filled eyes.

“Ianto?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, Jack?”

“Take me.”

“What?” Ianto asked, startled.

Jack leaned closer, his lips brushing against Ianto’s as he spoke. “Take me Ianto. Make love to me,” he said softly.

Heat shot through Ianto’s stomach straight through to his spine. “Jack, I—”

“Please, Ianto. I need to feel you inside me.”

Ianto’s mouth went dry with lust. “Slowly.”

Jack smiled, a genuine, brilliant smile. “I can do slowly.”

Ianto leaned forward and took Jack’s mouth in a slow, tender kiss. Jack moaned into his mouth as his hands began unbuttoning Ianto’s shirt, a frantic counterpoint to the slow burn of the kiss.

Once they were both bare-chested, Ianto slid his hands down to Jack’s arse and pulled him tight against him. Jack growled in pleasure, nipping at Ianto’s lower lip. Ianto returned the caress with a harder one, biting on Jack’s lip. 

Jack chuckled and pulled back, allowing Ianto one last tug before getting free. “I thought you said slowly,” he said, his voice thick with desire.

“ _My_ definition of slowly,” Ianto replied with a knowing smirk. He carefully undid Jack’s belt and licked his lips as he unbuttoned the fly. 

“Are you still okay with slow?” he whispered against Jack’s ear, nipping the lobe playfully. His hand slowly slid the zip down, his knuckles brushing against Jack’s hardened cock. Jack had introduced him to many forms of teasing over the last months, and Ianto had always been a quick study.

Jack shuddered under Ianto’s ministrations. “Not as okay as I was a few seconds ago,” he managed.

Ianto laughed softly and pushed Jack back onto his bed. He knelt to untie and remove Jack’s boots and socks. Jack lifted his hips and helped Ianto pull off his trousers and underwear. Ianto trailed his fingers over Jack’s body as he undressed him, marveling at the softness over strength. He stood and stared down at Jack as the older man settled himself more comfortably on the bed. Jack spread his arms out and smiled softly at him.

“I’m all yours,” he said softly.

Ianto smiled and climbed onto the bed. He slid his hands beneath Jack’s thighs and shifted his legs to make room. He knelt between Jack’s knees, admiring the view. Finally, he would get to take the time and care with his lover that always seemed to escape their trysts. Jack always took care of him; now, he would have his fill.

“Aren’t you going to…?” Jack asked, reaching out to tug at Ianto’s pant leg.

“Slowly, Jack. That means I have to pace myself. And you.”

Jack pouted. Ianto chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him. He teased Jack’s mouth with his own, letting his hands explore Jack’s chest and arms in a way he had never done before.

“Gods, Ianto,” Jack breathed as Ianto began to kiss and nip at his neck. 

“Hmm?” Ianto replied.

“Slowly may just kill me,” he gasped as Ianto sank his teeth into his neck.

Ianto continued his breathless assault on Jack’s neck until the older man was writhing beneath him. He then turned his attention to Jack’s collarbone. He scraped his teeth none-too-gently against the bone, delighting in Jack’s growl.

Jack clenched and unclenched his fists in the sheets, wanting desperately to touch Ianto. But he had asked his lover to take the lead, to take him, and he would let Ianto do what he wanted. After all, dying from sheer pleasure was definitely the way to go.

Ianto lulled Jack into a warm sensual daze with kisses and tantalizing licks. He looked up at Jack and felt something in his chest clench as he saw Jack’s head thrown back on the pillow, his breath panting out in sharp gasps and low moans. He slid his hands down Jack’s arms to grasp his wrists as he tilted his head and bit down on Jack’s nipple.

Jack arched off the bed, an inarticulate cry catching in his throat. Ianto laughed, his breath tickling the hardened nub.

“Damn you, Jones,” Jack gasped.

Ianto snorted and turned his attention to the other nipple, tracing it with the tip of his tongue before finally giving in to Jack’s pleas and taking it into his mouth.

Jack finally gave up and buried his hands in Ianto’s hair, gently guiding the younger man’s mouth over his body. Ianto took his time exploring Jack’s navel, finding the dip in his flesh to be particularly sensitive. He staunchly ignored Jack’s weeping erection and instead bit into the skin of his inner thigh.

“Ianto, please. Please, take me. I can’t take any more of this. Please!”

Ianto pressed a kiss to the bruise he had just left on Jack’s thigh, then slid back off the bed. Jack propped himself up on his elbows to watch Ianto finish taking off his clothes. Jack still marveled how Ianto managed to look graceful while standing on one leg to remove his shoe and sock. He soon stopped using his higher brain at all as Ianto stood before him clad only in black boxer-briefs. He flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes tightly.

“Jack?” Ianto asked, stepping forward.

Jack waved a hand at him. “I need a minute. Just looking at you makes me want to come.”

Ianto chuckled softly.

“Not helping.”

Ianto bit the inside of his cheek as he reached for the drawer in the bedside table. He opened the drawer retrieved the lube. He sat down beside Jack, his hand on Jack’s stomach, and waited.

Jack turned his head and looked at Ianto, his eyes black with passion. “I can’t wait any more, Ianto. I’m sorry, but I can’t. I need you inside me now.”

“Anything, Jack,” Ianto said, leaning down to kiss him. Jack slid his hand behind Ianto’s neck, pulling him down and grinding his mouth against his, biting his lips. Ianto pressed Jack back down into the mattress, settling himself between his legs. Jack gasped at the friction of Ianto’s underwear against his skin.

“Ianto, you have to lose those shorts,” Jack said, burying his face against Ianto’s throat.

“All in good time,” Ianto whispered, sitting back. He opened the lube and spread some on his fingers. Jack spread his legs further and tilted his hips to aid Ianto. Ianto carefully began preparing Jack, trying to remember every touch Jack had used on him to make entry easier. When he had two fingers inside Jack, he twisted them carefully, finding that spot Jack never seemed to fail to find in him.

“Ianto!” Jack shouted, pressing against Ianto’s hand.

Ianto moved his hand free and stood up. He slid his underwear down and off, aware of Jack’s eyes on him. He retrieved the lube and slicked himself up slowly, watching Jack watch him.

“Ianto,” Jack said more quietly, yet no less forcefully.

Ianto nodded, unable to speak as the enormity of what he was about to do came over him. He was about to take Jack. _Jack._

“Ianto.”

Ianto shook himself free of his thoughts and knelt back between Jack’s thighs. He braced himself on one hand and used the other to guide his cock into Jack’s willing body.

Jack gasped, then let out a stuttering sigh as the head of Ianto’s cock breached him. He opened his eyes to stare up at his lover and nearly came undone at the sight of Ianto biting his lower lip as he watched himself disappear into Jack’s body. Ianto finally looked at him from beneath his lashes as his hips pressed solidly against Jack’s ass.

“Jack,” he gasped.

“I know,” Jack replied, sliding a hand behind Ianto’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Ianto sighed into Jack’s mouth, nibbling at his lip and soothing the hurt with his tongue. Jack lifted his legs to wrap them around Ianto’s waist, pulling the younger man more firmly against him.

Ianto gasped at the change in pressure as he was pressed against Jack’s chest.

“Easy,” Jack soothed as Ianto shuddered against him. He pressed soft kisses against Ianto’s cheeks and mouth.

Ianto slid his hands beneath Jack, tracing his nails up Jack’s back to hook his hands over the older man’s shoulders. Jack tilted his head back to look at him. Ianto smiled down as he used the new leverage to begin thrusting hard against Jack.

Jack moaned and took Ianto’s mouth, thrusting his tongue into the younger man’s mouth and biting at his lips. For long moments, they were lost in the sounds of their lips parting and pressing in, of sharp gasps and soft moans, and the seductive feel of skin pounding against skin.

“What happened to slowly?” Jack asked, tearing his mouth away.

“You did,” he gasped.

Jack chuckled, the sound catching in his throat as Ianto shifted his hips, grazing his prostate with his cock.

“There, Jack?” Ianto whispered in Jack’s ear.

“Yes!”

Ianto laughed, the sound rumbling against Jack’s chest. He began to thrust more slowly, hitting that spot inside Jack every time. Jack buried his hands in Ianto’s hair, devouring his mouth as he rocked his body against Ianto’s. Ianto fought back, moving one of his hands down to stroke Jack’s cock.

Jack bit down hard on Ianto’s lip, drawing blood, then threw his head back and shouted as he came. Ianto, transfixed by the look of bliss on Jack’s face, was blindsided by his own orgasm. He shouted Jack’s name, the sound muffled as he bit into the older man’s shoulder.

Jack gasped his way back to a normal heart rate, sure he must have lost consciousness as he came. He could feel Ianto shuddering against his chest and wetness against his skin.

“Ianto?”

Ianto lifted his head to look at Jack, his pupils still completely blown and his lip bloody. Jack rubbed his thumb gently over Ianto’s lip, wiping away the blood.

“Sorry,” Jack said softly, kissing it to make it better.

“You can make it up to me later,” Ianto whispered, his voice raw.

“Repeat performance?” he said, rolling his hips against Ianto.

Ianto gasped. “I think if I do that again any time soon, my heart will give out.”

“Okay. Exactly how long is ‘soon’?”

Ianto chuckled and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“I think it’ll have to be your turn next.”

Jack kissed his forehead. “All right. But I did like you taking the lead.”

“I’m sure we can find a compromise.”

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto softly before the younger man drifted into an exhausted, sated slumber.

He couldn’t wait for the compromise.


	6. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth of Aristotle's causes of action. Reasoning: the process of forming conclusions, judgments, or inferences from facts or premises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Jack leaves the hospital after visiting Owen in _Combat_.

Jack tossed the bag of grapes into Ianto’s lap. Ianto barely managed to get a hand under them before they landed somewhere uncomfortable. 

“Did you know Owen hates grapes?” Jack asked as he climbed behind the wheel.

“Yes. I know everything,” Ianto said, opening the bag.

“Then why didn’t you say anything when I insisted on stopping to buy them?” 

“You were trying to do something nice. I also figured it would give you and Owen a starting place, instead of the two of you just glaring at each other for an hour,” he explained as Jack pulled in to traffic.

Jack turned his head to look at Ianto. Ianto held a grape between his teeth, smiling. As Jack watched, he sucked it into his mouth and bit down, “mmming” at the flavor.

“What has gotten into you?” Jack asked, bewildered.

“Nothing yet,” Ianto replied, then lowered his head as he blushed.

Jack reached out a hand and gently took Ianto’s, lacing their fingers together. “Ianto…”

“Your light, Jack.”

Jack sighed and they finished the ride to the Hub in silence. 

They were descended upon by Gwen and Tosh as they entered the Hub.

“How is he?”

“Is he coming back?”

Jack held up his hands for silence as Ianto ducked away to make coffee, completely unnoticed by Gwen and Tosh. Jack sighed before answering their questions.

“He’s in a lot of pain, but he’s also on a lot of morphine, so he really doesn’t care about the physical pain right now,” Jack said. He had already decided that everything Owen had said to him in that hospital room would remain private. Tosh would be horrified and Gwen wouldn’t understand. Both women would treat Owen differently, each trying in their own way to comfort and heal him. Jack knew Owen wasn’t ready for that.

“And the rest?” Tosh asked softly.

Jack laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’ll take time, Tosh.”

She nodded. “Well, luckily that translation program _will_ run itself, so I’m going home.”

“I promised Rhys I’d try to get home early, so I’ll be off, too,” Gwen said, gathering her purse and coat.

“Good night, Ianto!” Tosh called on her way to the door.

Ianto stepped out of the kitchen area in time to wave to Gwen and Tosh as they left. “Coffee, Jack?” 

Jack grinned and hurried up to join him. “Actually, I’d really like—” He was cut off as Ianto pushed him up against the counter, taking his mouth in a fierce, hungry kiss. It took Jack all of a half-second to respond, his hands grabbing Ianto’s biceps as he kissed the younger man back. Ianto’s fingers dug painfully into Jack’s scalp as he bit down on Jack’s lower lip. With a groan, Jack managed to push Ianto back, putting a few inches between them.

“Ianto. Ianto! Look at me!”

Ianto opened his eyes halfway, looking up at Jack from under lowered lashes.

Jack moaned. “No. All the way. Come on, Ianto.”

Ianto stared into Jack’s eyes, his own dark with passion, and something else.

“What is it, Ianto?” he asked.

“I can’t—” he cut himself off and shook his head. “Last night—” he stopped with a short laugh this time and looked away. He stepped away from Jack, running his hand through his hair as he began to pace.

Jack watched him for a few moments before worry and impatience overtook him. “Ianto, there is literally _nothing_ you can’t tell me.”

“I can’t pass judgment on him,” Ianto said, stopping.

“What?”

Ianto looked up, meeting Jack’s gaze. “I can’t judge him for what he did. I was up all night thinking about it. I know what it’s like to love someone that much and to lose them that completely. I know what it’s like to think there will never be anything but the pain and the sound of my own cries.”

“Ianto,” Jack said sadly.

Ianto stepped close and pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s mouth. “He didn’t have control of the pain in his heart, Jack. So he wanted control over the pain in his body. I know what that feels like; to need something to block out what’s inside. And the only person he could blame and hate is her, and he can’t let himself do that.”

“At least you had me.”

“Yes. I could hate you. I could blame you. I could fight against you.”

Jack’s smile was tight. He didn’t like thinking of those dark days after Lisa’s death; the four weeks he spent unsure if he would actually get the young man back. The four weeks of hoping he would, because the man he had come to know in that time was not someone he wanted to lose.

Ianto put his hand on Jack’s cheek to draw the older man’s attention back to the here and now. “And I had control over when I stopped hating you. I had something more than just the pain—I had a way to dull it. Hating you might not have been the healthiest thing, but it got me through. Owen just had an unhealthier outlet than I did.”

“It doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Jack said. He didn’t care how it happened, losing a member of his team was gut-wrenching and he wouldn’t have it. Not if he could prevent it.

“No. But now he can hate you for pulling him out of that cage. Hating you might give him a reason to live. It might give him a way to find some peace. It’s a start.”

Jack cupped Ianto’s face in his hands. He pressed a tender kiss to Ianto’s mouth. “I don’t judge him either.” He couldn’t. He understood that moment of peace Owen had spoken about. Had found it himself, so often it surprised him, in the arms of the man he held right now.

Ianto returned the kiss. “I know.”

“So what was all that heat for earlier?”

“I needed you. I still do. But not just because you’re the only thing keeping me out of a cage. I wanted you to know what you do to me; to understand how I feel before I explained all this.”

Jack nodded and kissed Ianto’s forehead. It always came down to control with his young lover; that’s what had tipped him off. He wasn’t a reserved lover by any means (well, now that he knew all he had to do was ask. Or beg. Or demand.), but he wasn’t normally so unrestrained, especially where the CCTV could catch them.

“It’s been a very long few days. Come to bed,” Jack said softly.

Ianto nodded and followed Jack down to his room.  
****

Ianto’s feet had barely touched the ground before Jack pressed him back against the ladder. He kissed Ianto gently, softly, luxuriating in the feel of the younger man’s lips against his. He took his time playing with pressure and angle before running the tip of his tongue across Ianto’s lower lip. With a moan, Ianto opened his mouth to Jack, letting his lover explore his mouth. He finally grew impatient and slid his fingers into Jack’s hair, holding him still as he sucked on the tip of Jack’s tongue. Jack growled and pulled his tongue back, tempting Ianto’s to follow. Ianto did, letting out a small squeak when Jack nipped the tip of his tongue. Jack laughed and pressed his mouth against the side of Ianto’s neck, his teeth scraping at the throbbing pulse.

“Jack,” Ianto panted, one hand curling around the back of Jack’s neck.

“Hmm?” Jack hummed, savoring the shudder it caused to run through Ianto.

“Could we…?” Ianto cut off as Jack began caressing his hips.

“Yes?” Jack asked, his lips against Ianto’s ear.

Ianto clutched the ladder desperately, his knees giving out on him as Jack bit that spot just beneath his ear.

“You all right?” Jack asked, his hands moving to cover Ianto’s.

Ianto nodded. He took a deep breath, then gave Jack a wicked grin. He slipped his hands from beneath Jack’s and went to work on the buttons of Jack’s waistcoat and shirt.

“Sneaky little devil,” Jack said softly. He leaned in to nuzzle Ianto’s neck, making the young man’s fingers fumble over the buttons. His hands lifted, sliding up Ianto’s chest, pushing his suit coat over his shoulders, groaning in frustration when it became trapped at Ianto’s elbows. Grinning, he quickly undid Ianto’s tie, then began unbuttoning Ianto’s shirt from the bottom up. His fingers slid beneath the fabric, teasing through Ianto’s chest hair to find and tease the taut flesh of his nipples.

“Jack!” Ianto gasped. He pulled his hands off Jack’s chest and shrugged out of his own coat, shirt and tie, tossing them onto a nearby chair. Jack laughed as he threw his own waistcoat and shirt onto the floor. Ianto barely had time to raise an eyebrow at him before Jack was pulling him against his body, devouring his mouth. Ianto gave as good as he got, his tongue seeking out those spots in Jack’s mouth that made the older man go weak at the knees.

Jack pulled back, breath panting out of wet, swollen lips. He met Ianto’s lust-dark gaze and smiled. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of Ianto’s trousers, tickling the soft hair below Ianto’s belly button, and walked backwards to the bed. Wrapping his free arm around Ianto’s waist, he fell back onto the bed, carefully cradling Ianto’s body against his own as they fell.

“Oof, _that_ could have ended badly,” Jack muttered as Ianto’s knees braced his thighs.

Ianto laughed, then leaned forward to kiss Jack. He took Jack’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down gently, reveling in the moan that shuddered through his lover.

Jack threaded his fingers through the short curls of Ianto’s hair, trying to exert some control over the kiss. Ianto let Jack lead him, concentrating more on the feel of Jack’s bare skin beneath his palms as he slid his hands beneath Jack’s t-shirt. He traced the line of muscles across Jack’s stomach, then ran his nails across Jack’s sides, groaning when Jack’s shudder of pleasure pressed their still-clothed cocks together. He kissed Jack harder, his fingers brushing against Jack’s nipples, pulling and teasing them. 

Jack tore his mouth away. “Ianto, gods yes, like that!” he said, his voice hoarse with pleasure.

Ianto sat back on Jack’s thighs, pulling Jack up with him by his t-shirt. Once Jack’s back was off the bed, he pulled the t-shirt off, Jack falling back to the mattress as Ianto laughed in triumph.

Jack looked up through his lashes at Ianto, bare-chested and arching back as he tossed the t-shirt away.

“Yes, just like that!” Jack said.

“Hmm?” Ianto replied, his hands rubbing gently over Jack’s chest.

“Like that,” Jack repeated, grabbing Ianto’s hips. “Take me like this.” He lifted his hips, pressing against Ianto. “Ride me, Ianto.”

Ianto’s hands stilled, his right one covering Jack’s heart. He could feel the upkick in the beat as Jack thought about what he’d just asked. The sheer thought of it shot fire straight to his own groin. He nodded and Jack sat up quickly, nearly knocking Ianto off the bed. Once the idea was in both their heads, they couldn’t get the rest of their clothes off quickly enough. When they were both nude, Ianto pressed Jack down on the bed, moaning at the feel of Jack’s warm skin sliding against his own. He kissed Jack, his tongue delving deep as he reached into the bedside table drawer for lube. He whimpered in frustration as his hand kept coming up empty. He felt a tapping on his nose and pulled back to see Jack holding the lube.

“Wanted to try keeping it under the pillow to see if it helped with the chill factor,” Jack explained.

Ianto nipped a quick kiss to Jack’s chin, then took the lube and rose up on his knees. Jack sighed at the sight, wondering why this had never occurred to him before. Ianto sat back, his arse cushioned on Jack’s muscular thighs. He squirted some lube into the palm of his hand then set the tube aside. 

He rubbed his hands together, warming the lube, “Just in case,” he said to Jack.

Jack laughed, the sound ending on a strangled moan as Ianto began to coat his cock with lube. Long fingers slid over the hardened flesh, graceful wrists turning _just so_ , making Jack twitch beneath him.

“Ianto, please,” Jack gasped, his hips thrusting to the rhythm of Ianto’s ministrations.

Ianto laughed and rose back up on his knees. Jack lifted his hands to Ianto’s hips to steady him. Ianto smiled, feeling the tension in Jack’s fingers; just a little more pressure and he’d have bruises come morning.

Jack slid his left hand down the toned length of Ianto’s thigh, landing on top of the lube. Ianto stopped him with a hand on his wrist. Jack looked up questioningly as Ianto reached back with his other hand.

“Ianto, are you—” he was cut off by Ianto’s sharp intake of breath. Jack watched, breathless, as Ianto pressed back onto his own fingers, preparing himself for his lover. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, the graceful length of his throat taut and practically begging for a bruising bite. Jack, who used words to charm, evade, seduce and rescue, had not a single syllable to describe the sheer eroticism of the sight above him. All he had was the heat in his groin and the ache in his chest. He lifted his hand and slowly began to stroke Ianto’s cock, sliding his thumb against the slit and rubbing the precum across the head in a slow, steady motion. Ianto gasped, his hips stuttering in their rhythm.

“Jack,” he sighed.

Jack settled his hands on Ianto’s hips, his thumbs tracing the sensitive arch of his hipbones. “Now, Ianto. You decide how hard, how fast—” he stopped short with a groan, his breath caught behind his teeth as the tip of his cock was enveloped in the familiar tight heat of his lover.

“Gods, Jack!” Ianto cried out as he slowly took Jack’s cock into his body. It took every ounce of willpower Jack had not to thrust his hips up and seat himself fully. He had told Ianto he had control. But gods _damn_!

Ianto tilted his head forward to look down as Jack finally filled him completely. He rested his palms on Jack’s chest, a question in his eyes. Jack smiled at him and nodded his head. Ianto began to move slowly, at first just rocking his hips against Jack, then slowly lifting up and sinking back down in a shallow, torturous rhythm. Jack’s hands clutched frantically at Ianto’s hips. Ianto grunted as Jack’s short nails dug into his flesh. Jack smiled in apology, sliding one hand up to tease Ianto’s nipple while he wrapped the other around Ianto’s cock to stroke in time with Ianto’s thrusts.

“Yesss,” Ianto hissed, shifting to make the thrusts longer, deeper. He shifted slightly then began thrusting even faster against Jack. His fingers dug into Jack’s shoulders as he pulled him up. Jack sat up, bending his knees to press his feet against the bed for leverage.

“Jack!” Ianto screamed as the change in angle caused Jack’s cock to drag across his prostate. He began to chant a litany of “yes” and “gods” and “Jack” as he lost control of his body, his hips slamming against Jack. Jack slid his hands up Ianto’s back and hooked his hands over his shoulders.

“Yes, baby. Right there. Come on, Ianto. Come for me,” Jack ground out, his lips against Ianto’s throat. Ianto’s hands dragged down Jack’s back, his nails scoring the sweaty flesh as he fought to hold on.

“Aahhhyyess!” Ianto screamed as he came, his back arching.

Jack’s heart stopped briefly at the sight of Ianto in the throes of orgasm. Ianto flung himself forward, pressing against Jack as he shuddered through his orgasm. “Jack, Jack, Jack,” he muttered.

Jack couldn’t hold on any longer. He grabbed Ianto’s hips and thrust up into him once, twice—“There!” he shouted, then bit down hard on the hot flesh of Ianto’s throat as he came.

They sat there in the bed, wrapped around each other, sweaty and panting until they were able to think again. Jack gently lifted Ianto, who moaned softly at the loss of Jack inside him. Jack leaned back, settling himself on the bed and pulling Ianto down on top of him. He shifted his lover, settling him between his legs, his head over Jack’s heart.

“You okay?” Jack asked softly, brushing his lips against Ianto’s forehead.

“I’m amazing. I am exhausting,” Ianto replied, his voice thready.

Jack chuckled, and Ianto fairly purred at the feeling of Jack’s chest moving beneath his cheek. He nuzzled closer, then tilted his head to look at Jack.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Baby?” he replied, eyebrow raised.

Jack chuckled. “Special occasions only.”


	7. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh of Aristotle's causes of action. A brief look into Jack's nature, from three perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during/after _Captain Jack Harkness_.

Jack looks down at the tablecloth. He knows Tosh is beside him, looking at him, but he can’t give her anything else right now. He’s already bared enough to her. Bared more to her than he has to anyone, even Ianto.

_Ianto._

He mentally shakes himself. No time for that. He has to make peace with the fact that he’s here—possibly with no way back except the long road. Tomorrow, he’ll have to start working out how they’ll live here. He could go to Torchwood for help—the 1940s him is abroad fighting the good fight. 

_Tomorrow he’ll be dead_ , a small voice says in his head.

He can’t think about that. Think about the man whose name he took. Whose _life_ he took over. Gods, it had been wonderful, just being with someone like that. Just talking, man to man. No team to lead, no world to save. This world had a Jack Harkness to defend it; it didn’t need _him_ to be a hero right now.

A shadow falls over him and before he thinks about it, he is in the captain’s arms. He smiles softly as his arms tighten and he allows himself to relax against the other man’s strong body. They dance slowly, bodies perfectly attuned despite this being their first dance, and Jack thinks that he can do this. He can be there for someone who needs him. Needs him just for _him_ , not what he knows or what he can do.

But some part of him knows this won’t last. He feels the tension in the captain shift and moves to follow it. If he kisses the captain, there’s no turning back. 

It can’t last. Even before Tosh begs him. Nothing lasts. No one lasts.

And if no one lasts, then what the fuck is he fighting for? 

_This_ , a familiar voice in his head says. _Moments like this._ People _like this._

He turns on his heel and returns to the captain. Then he kisses him. It can’t last, but he can have this. This moment, this feeling, this passion, this…love. This moment to just be a man, not be a leader or a hero or someone who has to make the ugly choice. He breaks the kiss and his heart and says goodbye. He leaves that moment behind. That little bit of his heart, his humanity, he watches fade with the captain.

He follows Tosh out of the building, blaming the fuzziness in his brain on the trip through time. His eyes tear up as an ecstatic Gwen hugs him. Gwen, whom he thought he needed to keep himself and Torchwood human. He smiles sadly, thanking the captain for those moments, realizing he doesn’t really need someone else to make him feel human. All he really needed was himself.   
****

_Shut up, Owen_ , Ianto thinks. He wants the doctor to finish stitching himself up and go home. He wants time to talk with Jack; to explain what he did and why. And he wants Jack to tell him about the man in the photos.

The man he’s identified as Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack—their Jack—talks about angels dancing at the Ritz. And though it is meant to be a good memory, something lovely between Jack and Tosh, Ianto can see the effort it takes Jack to say anything at all. Ianto knows that when Jack has had to do something that cuts him deep, he doesn’t want to talk. He wants to be alone. It’s easier to beat himself up that way. Ianto turns his attention back to the computer screens in front of him, knowing that he can’t go to Jack; that’ll just confirm Owen’s taunt. After everything that’s happened today, Owen having that bit of knowledge to hang over his head is something he just can’t take. Because while he may not be the love of Jack’s life, it’s never been part time; and it’s always been more than a shag.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Tosh follows Jack into his office. If someone else has to give Jack comfort, Ianto’s glad it’s Tosh. He sees Jack drinking with Tosh and knows that whatever it was, it was devastating. He watches Gwen help Owen out to his car and murmurs a good night to them. Jack and Tosh are still talking, and he doesn’t know if him staying will help or hurt Jack.  
****

“He really would have been proud,” Tosh says again.

Jack nods. He wants to believe Tosh.

“Say it, Jack.”

“He’d be proud that I’m trying,” he finally concedes.

Tosh sighs. In these hours, she’s been allowed to see a more human side of Jack. A man she hasn’t seen for a very long time—since he came to sweep her out of a UNIT cell. It is a piece of him she wishes they could all see more often. She is happy she has been allowed to share this. Something she doesn’t believe the others ( _maybe Ianto,_ she thinks) have been allowed to see. Something vulnerable, beautiful.

“Go to your party, Tosh. If you hurry, you’ll manage to be just fashionably late,” Jack says, breaking into her thoughts.

She gives him a shy smile. “All right.” On impulse, she leans up and kisses him on the cheek. “I’m proud of you, too,” she says softly.

Jack stares after her in shock. He watches her say good night to Ianto, then turns and goes down into his quarters. He is not ashamed of anything he felt for the captain, but he can’t quite bring himself to share the experience with his lover.  
****

Ianto shut down the Hub for the night before following Jack down into his room. Three hours was more than enough time to let the older man brood on his own. He climbed down the ladder and turned to see Jack sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He waited silently for Jack to say something—anything—to him. Finally, he couldn’t bear the pain and sorrow and loss coming off Jack any longer; he needed to help.

“You love him,” Ianto said quietly.

Jack just looked at him, unable to answer the question properly.

“It’s all right,” Ianto continued. “I understand. I know what it’s like to just…fall like that. To not know anything, but to feel everything all at once. No rhyme or reason.” He paused, unsure if he should continue.

_No, Ianto, don’t say it_ , Jack thought. _If you say it, then it’s real and I have to let go again._

“I know what it’s like,” Ianto finished. “I _understand_ , Jack.”

Jack let out a sound caught somewhere between laugh and groan. “Of course you do.”

Ianto stiffened, then forced himself to relax. Jack wasn’t laughing at him. “Jack—”

“Tell me, Ianto, is there anything I could do that you _would_ find unforgiveable?” Jack asked, looking up at him.

Ianto sat down beside Jack, a pithy response dying on his tongue. There was something nakedly honest in Jack’s eyes.

“I’m sure there is,” Ianto said softly. “I’m equally sure that falling in love with someone isn’t it.”

Jack turned to look at him. “Even though I didn’t take how you feel into consideration? Didn’t give you a moment’s thought as I kissed him?”

“I hope you don’t think of another man while kissing me. I would expect you to extend the same courtesy to another lover,” Ianto said calmly.

“Ianto, I—we—it isn’t—” Jack fumbled for words.

“Right. Sorry.” 

“No, Ianto,” Jack said, cupping Ianto’s cheek in his hand. “When you are in my bed—in my arms—I don’t think of anyone else but you.”

Ianto gave him a small smile. “Good.”

Jack shook his head. “That’s it? ‘Good’? I virtually confess to falling in love with another man while sharing your bed and all you can say is ‘good’?”

Ianto chuckled. “Jack, we both know that you give your body rather freely. It’s who you are,” he said without malice.

“Ianto—” Jack began, then stopped because Ianto was right.

“But,” Ianto said, lifting his own hand to caress Jack’s face, “I know you don’t give your love freely. That’s also who you are. And who am I to judge when you find someone you can love?”

_Oh Ianto, if you only knew_ , Jack thought.

Ianto tilted his head, shocked by the brief flash of emotion he felt from Jack. “Jack,” he whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against Jack’s.

When Ianto pulled back, Jack licked his lips, savoring the taste of the young man. He opened his eyes and met Ianto’s gaze. There was no recrimination there, no anger, no betrayal.

“Ianto, I want to explain.” _No, I don’t. I really don’t. Because that would mean I have to tell you how I feel about you. To let you know it hasn’t been just my body I’ve given you._

Ianto shook his head. “You don’t want to. And I don’t need you to.” He paused to kiss Jack. “What do you need, Jack?” he whispered against Jack’s lips.

_I need you to tell me you love me. That you forgive me my weaknesses._ Jack leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto, burying his face against the side of the other man’s neck.

Ianto returned the embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of Jack’s head. He rubbed his hand up and down Jack’s back in a soothing motion. He could feel Jack’s need for comfort and wanted to handle that right now. He could help Jack come to terms with how he felt about him later. He knew Jack loved him, even if the other man wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ —admit it.

“Stay with me,” Jack asked, stifling the part of him that wanted to tell Ianto he didn’t just mean tonight.

“Of course.”

Jack lifted his head to meet Ianto’s eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered before kissing him.

Ianto parted his lips beneath the gentle assault of Jack’s tongue. _Always_ , he thought, returning the kiss with equal passion.

Jack’s hands were gentle as he undid Ianto’s already loosened tie. He allowed himself to re-experience the thrill of desire that had cut through his misery when he saw Ianto upon his return. His neat, beautiful Ianto rumpled and jacket-less.

Ianto moaned softly into Jack’s mouth as the older man gently undid the buttons on his shirt. He let go of Jack and rested his hands beside his own hips, allowing Jack to push his waistcoat and shirt across his shoulders and down his arms. Jack hummed in gratitude, his mouth leaving Ianto’s to explore the younger man’s neck.

Ianto freed his hands from his shirt, burying one in Jack’s hair as he slid the other around to begin unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. Jack captured Ianto’s hand in his own and leaned back.

“Wait,” he whispered. “I want—I need…”

Ianto nodded, understanding. He shifted until he was lying back on the bed, arms at his sides. “Show me what you need, Jack.”

Jack smiled down at his lover, then leaned forward to kiss him. He trailed soft kisses over Ianto’s face. He nipped at the tip of Ianto’s nose, causing the younger man to chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned into a deep-throated moan as Jack bit down into the soft flesh where Ianto’s shoulder met his neck. He soothed the hurt with a swipe of his tongue, then pressed open-mouthed kisses down to Ianto’s left nipple. He paused for a moment, his ear pressed against Ianto’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

Ianto put his hand under Jack’s chin and tilted his face up. “You’re really here, Jack. With me,” he said.

Jack arched up and kissed Ianto hard, his tongue taking control of Ianto’s mouth. Ianto whimpered and dug his hands into the sheets. He kissed Jack back, teeth and tongues tangling and scraping in dark passion. Jack slid his hands down to Ianto’s trousers, his nails scraping against Ianto’s nipples in their haste.

“Gods, Jack!” Ianto gasped, his head falling back onto the pillow.

Jack turned his attention to Ianto’s abdomen, pressing hot, wet kisses against the hair-dusted flesh. He bit at Ianto’s belly-button, causing Ianto to moan and shudder. He continued to caress the dip in Ianto’s flesh as he unbuckled Ianto’s belt and tore open the button and zipper. He bit down on Ianto’s hipbone as he began shoving the Welshman’s trousers and briefs down his legs. Ianto gasped and twisted under Jack’s hot mouth, pleas for more contact tearing from his throat.

Jack obliged, closing his lips over the head of Ianto’s cock.

“Jack!” Ianto panted, trying desperately to not thrust up against Jack’s mouth.

Jack hummed, his hands pressing against Ianto’s thighs to hold him down. He pulled back and licked up the length of Ianto’s cock, then skimmed his teeth across the tender flesh, reveling in the clench of Ianto’s muscles under his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Ianto’s cock, then licked lovingly at the slit.

Ianto sighed in pleasure. At the sound, Jack’s control snapped and he pushed himself off of the bed. He quickly shed his own clothes before climbing back onto the bed. And Ianto.

Jack groaned at the feel of Ianto’s sweat-slicked skin sliding against his own. “I want you, Ianto,” he whispered against Ianto’s ear before biting down on the lobe.

Ianto hissed and arched up against Jack. “Yes, please Jack. Now.”

“Mm,” Jack replied, scraping his teeth against the pulse in Ianto’s throat. 

Ianto wrapped one hand around the back of Jack’s neck to keep his mouth where it was. He used his other hand to fumble in the bedside drawer for the lube. He quickly found it and slipped it down into Jack’s hand. He squeezed Jack’s wrist. “Now!”

Jack laughed, but sat back on his heels between Ianto’s legs and popped open the lube. He bit back a groan as Ianto slid his legs up on the bed, planting his feet and opening himself to Jack. He shook his head as he slicked his fingers.

“Gods, Ianto. The things you do to me,” Jack said, leaning down to brace himself on one hand as he slid the other down to caress Ianto.

“’S only fair,” Ianto gasped as Jack slid a finger into him. “More.”

Jack obliged, sliding another finger into Ianto and twisting them slightly. Ianto’s back arched and he sucked in a breath through his teeth as Jack grazed his prostate.

Ianto slid his fingers through Jack’s hair and pulled him down for a hot kiss. “Stop teasing,” he gasped.

“Mmm…but I thought you liked it when I teased you,” Jack said against his lips.

Realization slammed into Ianto. Jack was touching him like he always did, but he realized now Jack was taking a special care and purpose in doings so. He wanted Ianto to know that he really was here, with him. There was no one else in this bed with them.

“Now, Jack,” he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. “Take me now.”

Jack nodded and kissed him quickly, then sat back to slick his cock. He pulled Ianto’s left leg up over his shoulder and steadily pushed into him. Ianto clutched at Jack’s hips, moaning as pleasure filled him.

“Ianto,” Jack said, pulling back and slamming back into his lover.

“Yes!” Ianto agreed. Neither of them wanted—needed—slow tonight. Too much had happened; they needed this release. They needed to lose themselves in each other.

Jack pounded into Ianto, the younger man’s hips moving in time against him in the quick, bruising rhythm. Ianto’s nails scored down Jack’s back. He gasped as Jack bit his neck, shoulders, any warm flesh he could reach. It took only minutes for the two men to reach their breaking point. Ianto came first, screaming Jack’s name and leaving bruises on his hip and shoulder as he held on for dear life. Jack followed quickly after, his scream muffled against Ianto’s neck, helpless in the onslaught of Ianto’s body in release.

Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut as he panted through the aftermath.

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him tell him tellhim tellhim tellhimtellhim,_ chanted through his brain as he lowered Ianto’s leg and rolled them both onto their sides.

Ianto smiled softly, knowing what Jack was feeling even if he didn’t know what his lover was thinking. “I know,” he whispered, then pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead.

Jack caught his mouth in a tender kiss. “I’m glad I came home,” he said.

“You always come home, Jack.” He kissed the puzzled look off Jack’s face, then rolled over so Jack could spoon up against him. He had found this was the most comforting position for Jack: to be able to wrap himself around Ianto and rest his face against his neck.

Jack sighed and tightened the arm around Ianto’s waist, sliding a leg between Ianto’s and snuggling down for the night. He drifted off to sleep wondering if Ianto knew that “home” didn’t mean this hole in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize I switched tenses between the penultimate and ultimate parts. I did this on purpose for tone. Hope it didn't jar anyone.
> 
> This last part was heavily influenced by a lyric from "Falling Slowly"-- _You have suffered enough. And warred with yourself. It’s time that you won._


End file.
